


Asphyxia

by degeneracy_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attention-Starved Catra, Choking, F/M, Hordak is not the man you want to use to work through your issues, It's not a sex thing I promise, Not Exactly Healthy Relationships, Someone help this poor girl, Touch-Starved Catra, Weird Power Dynamics, seriously though their relationship in this is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degeneracy_account/pseuds/degeneracy_account
Summary: Air.She needed air.Her claws scraped uselessly against the metal of his hand, breath coming out in a soft wheeze."Ah, ah, ah, little one." He whispered into her ear, voice soft and dangerous. "Just a bit longer."





	Asphyxia

_Air._

_She needed air_.

Her claws scraped uselessly against the metal of his hand, breath coming out in a soft wheeze.

"Ah, ah, ah, little one." He whispered into her ear, voice soft and dangerous. "Just a bit longer."

She reached one trembling hand out, fingers tracing his sharp features- a wickedly pointed tooth, the bridge of his nose, a fluttering eyelid. This was her punishment, he'd made that clear.

She was glad to take it.

The delirious smile that crept onto her face reflected in his red eyes. She brushed her fingertips over his brow bone before returning them to his arm, wrapping around his wrist tight enough that she could hear the metal creak.

He let out a soft laugh, his breath light on her face. "You're being brave."

His grip tightened.

Dark spots danced in her vision. Her lungs burned and her throat ached. _This was her punishment._  
  
Her eyes rolled back in her head. She was _so_ close to slipping under, surrendering to the blackness. Was she going to die? She didn’t know. Didn’t care, honestly.  
  
Catra felt her knees hit the ground with a surprising softness and his hand release her throat. She gasped for precious air, her arms hanging loosely at her sides as she sank down to sit on the floor of Hordak’s chamber. It felt _so good_ to be able to breathe again.  
  
“There we are, little one. Breathe.”  
  
His hand, which not even thirty seconds ago was wrapped around her neck like it was the only tangible thing in the universe, ran through her hair as gentle as a breeze. She couldn’t help but lean into the touch.  
  
“You did well.” It was almost embarrassing how easily those three little words set off a purr that rumbled deep in her chest. “Look at me.” He tapped her chin, tilting her head up. Her bleary gaze focused on his red, _red_ eyes like an anchor in the dark, quiet room. “You won’t fail me again, will you?”  
  
“No, my Lord.” Her voice came out in a rasp, damaged and dry.  
  
“Good.” His metal hands ran through her hair one last time before he moved away from her and sat on his throne. “Rest, little one.” He picked up a tablet and scrolled through it idly, occasionally glancing her way.  
  
The strength returned to her limbs slowly, steadily. She rose on shaky feet, standing as tall as her weakened muscles would let her. Hordak looked up from the report he’d been reading and nodded towards the doorway.  
  
“You’re dismissed, Commander.” The hiss of the door and bright industrial lights overwhelmed her senses. She paused in the doorway, allowing herself time to adjust.  
  
She heard his voice ring out behind her, low and quiet despite how clearly she could hear him. “Try not to misbehave. We wouldn’t want you back here so soon.”  
  
There was something odd, something nearly _warm_ in his voice and it almost tempted her to turn around and stay there with him.  
  
_Almost._  
  
She stepped forward into the harsh, scrutinizing light. The door hissed shut behind her, and she found herself leaning against it, sliding down its metallic surface until her legs were curled up to her chest and her palms were biting into her eye sockets.  
  
Her voice echoed in the empty hall, raspy and hurting but Catra couldn’t have cared less.  
  
“What the _fuck_ did you just get yourself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to fuck around with character dynamics. Both of them are fucked up people, together they'd be even more fucked, so I thought "Why not put them together in a situation like this where it's like potpourri but made of maladjusted individuals?"
> 
> And thus this fic was born. 
> 
> Also if you're gonna choke someone please for the love of God don't do it how Hordak is doing it right here. There's like an 80% chance they'll die if you do it wrong. Look shit up, take a class, but please don't fuck around with this type of stuff. PSA over.


End file.
